


Beach City Fling

by Tombelina



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Incomplete, Other, Randomness, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tombelina/pseuds/Tombelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and Pearl. </p><p>Together. </p><p>Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your feet are really ticklish

 

It was the dead of night in Beach City, nothing was astir.

 

Except for a Crystal Gem and a human, that is, practically tiptoeing through the darkness, towards a van.

 

“Come on, hurry up, Greg…! I can’t wait!” pleaded Pearl quietly, as Greg silently unlocked his house’s door.

 

“Don’t worry, I got this! There!” it finally unlocked, and they climbed into the van. Greg made sure it was locked tight.

 

“Okay, let me just set the lights just right, put on a little background music…” But once he got the lights dimmed just enough so they can see each other right, and he played a chill acoustic track, Pearl went for it.

 

She grabbed his face, stared at him with her hungry eyes, licked her lips, she kissed him, tongue and all. Greg knew this action all too well, and returned with equal fervor, hungry for the lovely Gem as well.

 

He could tell she was extra hungry tonight, if anyone would believe it.

 

But no one would, because no one else knew.

 

Finally, Pearl broke it, her cheeks glowing and she was panting just enough to get Greg really aroused. “Well, someone’s extra excited tonight!” he said.

 

“Because I want to show you something new today,” she said. That did it; that got him hard. Pearl’s usually a stick in the mud, but when she wants to be, she can get wonderfully creative.

 

He quickly stripped himself of his shirt, jeans and eventually boxers, tossing them to the driver’s seat, laid on one side to very confidently display his erect manhood.

 

“Mr. Universe and his wingman awaits,” Greg quipped cheesily, teasing a giggle out of Pearl.

 

“My turn,” said Pearl. Her gem glowed, and her clothes all poofed away, revealing her smooth, almost doll-like chest. But her lower half, revealed a clean, hairless, clit.

 

“Oh wow, a shirtless night tonight, huh?” asked Greg, “You’re achin’ for me more than I thought.”

 

“Oh, I merely have something I wanted to show you,” she answered, and to his surprise, Pearl’s gem glowed again, albeit with Pearl straining something out.

 

In fact, she quite struggled with it. “Come on, come on! You can do this…” she encouraged herself through gritted teeth.

 

Finally, after a bit more struggling than she would have liked, Pearl’s chest glowed and changed. The light faded, and there were breasts.

 

Pearl’s breasts.

 

Pearls’s small, but plump and perky, proportionally sized, breasts. With nipples even.

 

Greg sat upright in shock. Pearl, even though she didn’t fully understand why, covered her chest with a forearm, and gingerly asked, her cheeks glowing harder still, “Do, do they look alright?”

 

Greg scooched closer; he gently removed her forearm away. He hovered a hand over her covered bosom… which was so weird to think about considering she never had any in the first place.

 

“May I?” he quietly asked. She nodded, and Greg took her forearm away and got a closer look at them. He placed one hand on a breast and gently massaged one, eliciting a little squeak from the Gem.

 

“They’re not just beautiful, they feel, well, like breasts!” Greg continued stroking them as it made Pearl squirm more and more, “But, why?”

 

“I thought I’d- ah! Try something new, you know, spice things up a little, ah! Gently! So I did some research, practiced shapeshifting, and I’m glad you like them. Aah!” Pearl let out a little whimper. And Greg cupped his hand on her lovely face.

 

“So, you’ve put all that effort, into making those cute little jugs, just for me?”

 

Pearl looked at him; he had such a gentle smile on his face, “Well yes, I figured since Rose had breasts, and you’ve always like playing with them, I thought you can play with… mine?” Pearl’s shoulders were turned up and her whole face was glowing blue at her audacity.

 

Greg chuckled; only recently had he begun to appreciate how quirky she was. He leaned closer and whispered with a deep voice into her ear, “I’ll play with all of you,” and before she could even gasp, Greg kissed her.

 

They began slowly, then faster, and faster, and faster. Their tongues now were wagging desperately, chewing each other lips, and moaning more and more.

 

Greg took the lead; he kissed her chin (moan), he kissed her neck (moan-moan), he kissed her collarbone (MOAN), and finally, he kissed a boob.

 

“AAARGHH!” she screamed, so many ecstasy and pleasure from her new form! She grabbed his head and practically shoved his noggin deeper in her bosom.

 

Greg happily followed through, and licked and pinched them even more, whilst slowly laying her on her back. He wants her badly; her moans were just itching him good.

 

And Pearl had a release button: which Greg accessed by shoving two fingers into Pearl.

 

“MMMM!!! AAAH…!” she uttered loudly, “In me, please, do me Greg, please…”

 

She was tearing up again, her eyes sparkling and pleading. Greg adjusted, laid himself on top of her, laid a hand behind her neck, laid another hand on his member, and slowly, carefully, eased himself into her.

 

“AAAH! AAARGH!!” screamed Pearl in short bursts, hugging Greg in comfort.

 

Greg panted; Pearl is always, always tight, always consistent. But always warm and clean, yet, very, very wet. He slowly, slowly inched in until the very last part of his member.

 

And then with a kiss on her cheek, he shoved it all the way in.

 

“OHHH GREEEEG!! YES, YES!! PLEASE MOVE! I NEED IT, PLEASE!” screamed Pearl.

 

Moved in her he did. He gyrated his hips, pumping her slowly at first.

 

“MMM, FASTER GREG! FASTER!!” Pearl can’t control her voice anymore, her mind is all a blur now, all taken away by the fantastic penis filling her up just right.

 

And Greg went faster, pumping deeper and harder; his grunts louder and harsher.

 

“OH GREG!! YES, YES! YOU FEEL SO GOOD IN ME GREG, SO GOOOD!” Pearl sat right up, grabbed his behind, and with a strength seemingly impossible for her frame, lifted him up and shoved him to the window, pinning him.

 

Then it was her turn to shoved herself deep into Greg, and Greg braced himself just in time, because when Pearl goes in hard, she goes in like a freight train.

 

“Urghhh, hah-hah, oh Pearl!” uttered Greg weakly, under Pearl’s precise and passionate gyration. Her eyes were closed, her hair was disheveled and she has the most euphoric smile.

 

It made Greg so happy to see her smile, almost as much as Pear’s hips slammed onto his. He grabbed her face and smooshed her lips to his.

 

“MMM…!” went Pearl and they rolled deeper into the van, knocking some stuff around. But they didn’t care. Greg liked to keep the van tidy, and Pearl liked tidiness in general, but tonight they didn’t care.

 

All they cared about was each other.

 

Greg increased his pace, to impress Pearl, to show that he cared about her just as much as she cared for him. "THAT'S IT GREG, RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!! I'M ALMOST THERE, GREG, CUM WITH ME, PLEASE!!"

 

Greg was close, so close. He went faster and faster, hugging her tighter and tigher, "Pearl, I'm almost there! ALMOST THERE!"

 

'YES, CLIMAX WITH ME GREG! ORGASM WITH ME! OH! OH! OH GR-"

 

Greg's rear van doors were torn opened. Thankfully, Greg and Pearl were fast enough to grab a blanket and cover their very nude bodies. And they saw what torn it open.

 

It was Garnet. And Amethyst. 

 

And _Steven_. But thankfully, Amethyst slapped his eyes shut.

 

"Wha...? Amethyst? I can't see!" exclaimed Steven, who had his shield up, in fact, all three had their weapons out, "Is Pearl okay? Is dad okay?"

 

Greg's ejaculated into Pearl and Pearl climaxed. Both did their very best to hold their composure. Both hugged each other.

 

Garnet and Amethyst's jaws hung lower than ever before. 

 

"Hello? Anyone? Dad, Pearl, you there?" pleaded Steven. The other two gems were too stunned to even move.

 

Pearl cleared her throat, regaining her senses, "Hello Steven, yes, we're here."

 

"Heheh, hey kiddo," added Greg.

 

"Are you guys okay?" he asked, "I woke up to get a glass of milk and I heard this really loud screaming. Then I realized it was all the way in the direction of the car wash. Then the others and I realized it was your screaming in the van, Pearl! We couldn't hear what you were saying seeing as the van is soundproofed, but what's going on!? And Amethyst! Why won't you let me see already!?"

 

Greg and Pearl didn't know whose expressions they were more terrified of. Amethyst's huge, obnoxious smirk with one eyebrow lecherously bobbing up and down, or Garnet's increasingly reddening and scowling face.

 

Garnet's, hands down.

 

And Pearl and Greg? They knew, that they were in big, BIG, _BIG_ trouble.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. WHY? I wanted to try to make an honest fic about these two. There's no way there's still no bad blood between the two of them. And also because I wanted to write something sexy.
> 
> 2\. Yes, besides shapeshifting new clothes on, Pearl has never explicitly shapeshifted in the show. I decided to do it here, because, well, boobies!
> 
> 3\. More chapters? Yes, more chapters! Though I like to think this one is already pretty standalone.
> 
> 4\. I actually do plan to make a 'teen' rated version of this, so everyone can enjoy at least a variation of this story. Would you guys be interested in it?
> 
> 5\. Hope to get some comments from you guys so I can learn more!


	2. Your beard tickles me!

 

 

"Soooo... Greg, Pearl's a good lay, huh?" asked Amethyst, genuinely curious as her feet laid on the table.

 

"Ermm..." Greg chose to just let his 'ermm' speak for itself. That didn't deter Amethyst, however.

 

"Pearl, Greg must've mad wild in the sack to get you-"

 

"Amethyst! We do not wish to speak about what happened last night in such an uncouth fashion!" snapped Pearl.

 

"Hey, you started it by screaming in an uncouth fashion," replied Amethyst with a big obnoxious smirk.

 

Pearl immediately looked down aimlessly at the table, cheeks blushing again. 

 

The three then heard Garnet say thank you to a certain mailman slash actor by the door, and they glimpsed Steven walking out with his cheeseburger backpack. 

 

The door closed. Garnet walked. And it felt like the longest, most agonizing walk Greg and Pearl had to endure before finally Garnet pulled up a chair and sat down. She crossed her fingers together. Amethyst sat down properly. Greg coughed. Finally Garnet began.

 

"Jamie has agreed to keep Steven company the whole day," he said, "Steven will be his assistant in setting up the community theater."

 

"Oh, that's good, that's good," said Greg, "Jamie's a good kid, he-"

 

_"What happened?"_

 

The sheer venom and anger from what Garnet whispered shocked them all. But it especially petrified Pearl, who looked ready to throw up. Her hands clutched her legs, her eyes refusing to look at an unusually scowling Garnet.

 

"Explain yourselves, now," Garnet's hands were balling up.

 

Greg finally confessed. "Look, Pearl and I, after that dinner party watching that crying cartoon show with Steven last night, the two of us..."

 

"We snuck out," added Pearl.

 

"Into my van, and we... did the thing," Greg admitted.

 

"Sex," said Garnet, "You two had sex."

 

Greg and Pearl blushed, and looked away.

 

"I'm... I'm sorry," muttered Pearl weakly.

 

" _Sorry?_ " Garnet's very rare and very fiery temper arose, "Steven woke up from what you two did! He and probably half of Beach City heard you! We were worried what was going on in the van! Steven nearly saw you two having sex! I'm a Gem, but even I know Steven wasn't supposed to have seen what you two did!!

 

"Have you learnt nothing, Pearl!?"

 

Pearl's thin composure broke, and tears rolled from her cheeks. Amethyst cringed at the sight.

 

"Err, Garnet, maybe this conver-" Before Amethyst could even try to cool her down, Garnet suddenly grabbed Pearl's uniform and pulled her over the table. 

 

"GARNET!" screamed Greg.

 

"I thought you would have learnt! I thought you would have become a better Gem from what you did to me! I thought-"

 

"GARNET STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Greg grabbed Garnet's arm, and stared right at Garnet's visor, not budging one bit, with a big, yet-not-so-mean frown firmly on his face. He was sure that his eyes were locked right at hers.

 

"Look, I know that what we did was all kinds of messed up, Pearl and I get that," Greg firmly insisted, "But it was also consensual, and we were willing, and... there wasn't any deceiving. This... this isn't like that whole Sardonyx problem."

 

"Woah, what?" whispered Amethyst in amazement.

 

Even Garnet's expressions softened, "Pearl told you?"

 

"Yeah," Greg turned to Pearl, who was still silently weeping, "She's told me a lot of stuff recently."

 

Garnet let go. Greg gently helped Pearl get off the table and practically guided her back to her chair. They both sat down. Greg grabbed a tissue box and gave a piece to Pearl. She wiped her tears. Greg placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

"I suppose, I suppose you two deserve to hear everything," Pearl said, "It began at Steven's birthday awhile back..."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. As you can see, lots of story here to be told! Don't worry, the nookies will appear very soon!
> 
> 2\. Believe it or not, I actually parallel Pearl with Harley Quinn. They're both characters that have terribly damaging unrequited loves, and in many ways, do a lot of self-harm to themselves. Allowed to make mistakes, I remember a columnist once wrote.
> 
> 3\. I wrote Garnet this way because I am very certain there's still remnants of resentment to what Pearl did. I'm actually still finding it difficult to move past it myself.
> 
> 4\. More comments are greatly appreciated so I can improve my writing for you guys!


End file.
